There is increasing recognition that biofilm formation has a significant impact on dental unit waterlines. Bacteria from the main water source to dental clinics or from previous patient's oral flora adhere to the luminal walls of the waterlines and become a dense accumulation of biofilm over a period of weeks or months. The goal of this project is to develop an antimicrobial surface coating for dental unit waterlines using BSI's proprietary photoimmobilization technology. This project will employ alkyl quiaternary ammonium and phasphonium groups as the microbicidal agent. Fluoroalkyl groups will be used to reduce biofouling. The Phase I objectives are to synthesize alkyl quaternary ammonium and phosphonium coating reagents with and without fluoroalkyl groups; demonstrate microbicidal activity of the photoalkyl quat reagents; immobilize the coating reagents on dental waterline substrates; examine the efficacy of the modified materials in reducing bacterial adherence and colonization; evaluate bacterial biofilm development and accumulation on modified materials using reactor systems; determine whether modified materials are toxic in vitro; and demonstrate stability of microbicidal and antifouling coatings against liquid wash and wet/dry cycle forces. The long-range goal of this project is to develop durable, self-sterilizing, and antifouling films on waterline surfaces. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Microbial colonization and biofilm formation remains a major cost, human health, and product quality problem for dental and pharmaceutical industries, health care and public lodging, and marine vessel and stationary structure industries. Successful use of BSI's coating technology with microbicidal and antifouling coating polymers will significantly improve our ability to maintain microbial quality of surfaces.